


The Prize

by LukePoiz



Series: The Tutor and His Student [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cute Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Fluff, Gay Disaster T. J. Kippen, M/M, T. J. Kippen Has a Crush, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukePoiz/pseuds/LukePoiz
Summary: "Any ideas on why I asked you to be here today?"Goodman only limited himself to shake his head from side to side."Remember you said I could ask for something if I passed the damn math test?", asked a cheerful TJ as he got up from the seat he was at and now faced a nervous Cyrus.





	The Prize

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blaming this all on y'll at Tumblr and Youtube for your edits and headcanons.
> 
> (never change, you're amazing)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this.

A visibly happy TJ swung on the swings they have shared lots of times before. Still, Cyrus couldn't help but wonder why the other has requested his presence there today. Kippen's smile only grew wider as he noted the Jewish boy in front of him.

Before the newcomer was allowed to TJ spoke first,**_ "Any ideas on why I asked you to be here today?"_**, Goodman only limited himself to shake his head from side to side.

**_"Remember you said I could ask for something if I passed the damn math test?"_**, asked a cheerful TJ as he got up from the seat he was at and now faced a nervous Cyrus.

Cyrus has been helping TJ for a few weeks by now, that particular test was especially important. That was why Cyrus thought I would be a great idea to provided the other with some further motivation.

**_"Yeah, I do. Did you got your results already?"_**, trivially asked back Goodman, doing his best to sounds as calm as it's possible when your mind is running wild with possibilities.

TJ quickly retrieved his cellphone from the pocket in the front of his white hoodie and shoved the screen of it in Cyrus' direction. A flaming B- marked with red on top of Thelonious Kippen.

Goodman embraced the taller into a hug, gesture which was eagerly mirrored by the other. A **_"Congratulations!"_** and an **_"I knew you could do it!"_** came from a genuinely happy for _his friend, _Cyrus.

**_"Thanks, it was possible thanks to you."_**_, _replied TJ, with a warm smile plastered on his face. Cyrus blushed at the compliment and hid his face in the other's chest to hide away the embarrassment.

**_"What do you want as your prize?"_**, asked Cyrus, his voice muffled due to still having his face hiding between TJ. Kippen wasn't complaining, but it was time to take him out of his hideout.

**_"Hey gorgeous, look at me."_**, requested Kippen, expectantly looking at the boy within his arms, said boy shyly looked up, the soft blush from before replaced with a full-bloom crimson. **_"Did you meant that?"_**, weakly asked Cyrus.

**_"Of course I did."_**, fondly replied TJ, just in time before Goodman hid his face once again. **_"Stop it. You're embarrassing me, TJ."_**, said back Cyrus.

_He was falling in love a little bit more each second they spent together._

**_"Cyrus? Now I know what I want as my prize."_**, the phrase was enough to make the smaller boy look at him again, anticipation boiling inside.

** _"You do?"_ **

**_"Yes. I want to take you out on a date."_**, responded a proud of himself TJ. Cyrus was waiting for Kippen to call it a joke, but he was met with a nervous TJ waiting for an answer,_ his answer. _

**_"Yeah. I would love that."_**, answered partially shocked Cyrus, finally making eye contact with the man in front of him, but ultimately relaxing into the hug.

**_"I'm glad to hear that."_**, said smiling like never before TJ.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, 
> 
> *kiss*
> 
> *kiss*
> 
> *fall in love*


End file.
